Switched
by lightfeather5632
Summary: Due to America scaring Lightfeather while she and England were practicing magic, England and America switched bodies. Will they be able to keep this news from the fellow countries/nations while waiting for her to return with a spell to switch them back?


Welcome to my failed attempt at trying to make England and America switch. XD

* * *

Lightfeather sat cross legged beside england, panting. England had found her alone sitting on the out spread branches of an ancient willow, day-dreaming, **(Thats how I can imagine spending most of my day XD)** and had taken that chance to ask her to try if they could do magic together, for once.

She had agreed and the two were trying to combine powers to release bigger spells without much effort. It was hard, considering Lightfeather was an elemental magic user, or a user of wild magic, while England used black magic.

Wiping his forehead, England looked down at Lightfeather beside him, who was currently having a migraine. "One more go, okay?"

She nodded, sighing, and stood.

Raising her arms reluctantly, a strain over her, from using so much magic already all at once, her eyes began to glow and a spark gathered in her hands.

England began to chant, holding open his book on black magic. The amber light swirled closely packed in a ball. She aimed her hands at the magic circle he had drawn in the ground and braced herself to shoot.

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing America standing in the doorway. "HEY GUYS- wait what are you doing?"

Startled, Lightfeather jumped, the blast of amber magic speeding straight towards England. His own magic built up as he finished his chant and the black wisps of magic rose from the circle, in the line of fire of her magic.

Yelling curses, he jumped back, but too late.

Blinking open his eyes, England sat up, groaning. He felt sore all over. Looking over to where America had interrupted them, he opened his mouth to deliver some insults. But no sound came out.

...

...

...

Instead of America, was that HIM!?

His own body stood in the doorway, looking at him in shock. Shakily, he pointed as finger at him. "What the hell- Your ME!"

England glared at him and yelled back. "No, Your ME!"

Turning to where Lightfeather was, she was slumped against the wall, passed out. Rushing to her side, he gripped her shoulders so hard his knuckles turned white. He rapidly shook her, too panicked to care to be gentle. "WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

She grunted and shoved him away, eyes slowly opening. She blinked once, twice, then her eyes turned green and one eye brow raised. Suddenly they were amber again as the realization hit her.

Her eyes dilated and she suddenly screamed in frustration, causing England to leap back in shock, Accidentally scraping His knee. Well, technically, America's knee.

He heard America yell at him from across the room. "England, your in my body, don't destroy it!" "Shut up you bloody wanker!" England retorted, standing and regaining his composure.

Lightfeather facepalmed so hard the sound of a slap resounded throughout the room, but if it hurt, she didn't show it.

"ARGGGG Seriously?! SERIOUSLY!? I caused you guys to SWITCH!?" She hissed angrily.

The two backed away from the raging warrior as her eyes darkened red. America hid behind a random chair- when did that get in here? England shook his head, not the right time to wonder about that.

Standing silently, face covered from her bangs. Suddenly she twisted around and slammed her fist into the wall, causing it to crack dangerously close to shattering. Her knuckles bled slightly, but immediatly healed from her magic.

Panting, she turned back to them, forcing a smile. "unfortunately, as many times as things like this happen as a result of a magic accident, I'll still need to go around and ask Surprise if she knows how to unswitch someone."

America, er, in England's body, walked forward next to himself, or england. "Why would surprise know?"

She laughed. "All the holiday OCF's **(OCF=Out clanner friend)** have some sort of ability to keep them safe, and such. Like a defense mechanism. I don't know all the holiday OCF's, but She would, considering how she is the new years eve holiday representative, she always throws a party for everyone, all the warriors, then all the holidays. She ought to know someone."

England looked surprised. "Well, what power does Surprise possess?" Lightfeather smiled gleefully, covering something not so innocent. "She has the power of age. She will live forever, looking as she is when she hits mid age, and stay like that the rest of her life until she is killed by something. She an also make someone young or old." She answered simply, as if it were perfectly normal.

England: 0_0''

America: 0_0''

She began to laugh hysterically at their faces, gaining sadistic pleasure from them. England and America both flinched and were pale as they listened to Lightfeather's laughs increase, sounding more insane than happy.

Finally she stopped and smiled again. "Well, better go find her. Holiday OCF's are incredibly hard to track down. In the mean time, it might be better that no one knows about this switch~ Ciao!"

A flash of light, the faint image of a portal before lightfeather, her jumping through it, and then both her and the portal disappeared into thin air, teleported somewhere in another dimension.

England and America looked at the spot she was standing just moments ago. Then at each other. Opening their mouths to speak, they said the same: "This isn't going to end well."

The next day, the two had so far: Avoided each other, and avoided everyone else. So pretty much, they ran off somewhere solitary to hide. But now, there was a meeting, and they had to go.

Walking through the doors with a look that said 'were so dead', they sat down in silence, looking at the floor.

Russia poked America's body. "Amerika? Are you okay?" He asked without any actual worry, of course. England didn't answer. France leaned in towards England's body and purred. "L'Angleterre, whats wrong?" America, in england's body, looked up dully.

Trying to sound like england, he cursed. "Nothing you, um, bloody wanker. Go back to your seat." France raised an eye brow, he could tell something was wrong.

England in America's body, on the other hand, was doing all he could NOT to snap at Russia and slap his hand away. Instead, he muttered through gritted teeth. "Dude, quit poking me." He had to refrain from snarling.

_'Lightfeather, get back here soon!' _

Later, england and America sighed, plopping down on America's couch in his home.

"God, can she be any slower?!" England hissed. America nodded. "dude, its so hard to be like you!" He complained.

England snorted, rolling his eyes, but didn't answer. A small portal opened above them and a note fluttered out onto America's lap before The portal closed. Holding up the note, America read it out loud. "Its from lightfeather. She says:

Hey guys! I'm having a bit of... difficulties. I'll need to delay the spell for a while, and coming back.

Maybe a week or two. Oh! btw, If I'm right, Most spells like that ware off after a while. So, Even without my help, you might change back in about a few days.

Sorry, gto, The stupid damed zombies just figured out how to use guns.

~Lightfeather

...

"What the hell, is she playing a video game or something?" America asked.

England groaned and rubbed his head with his hand. "I'm getting a head ache. I'm going to go make some tea." He walked to Americas kitchen and got a kettle.

America just sighed, relaxing against the couch._ 'Dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT.'_ He mentally screamed. Frustrated, he kept shifting over the sofa. It was surprisingly soft. His vision darkened as it lured him to sleep. Comfortable, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

England sat down outside, cradling his cup of tea. He was in front of the house, the back having been destroyed long ago. By a fire. That he created. okay, so maybe he WASN'T cut out for barbecue...

A person stopping in front of him. It was Japan. He seemed confused. "America-san, I never thought you liked tea..." He said.

England nearly spit out the tea, having forgotten he was in america's body. "I-I don't, um, dude?" He stuttered.

Japan arched an eye brow. That sounded more of a question than an answer... "So, um, Whatcha need, Japan?" England twitched.

It was hard for him to be like that.

Really hard.

Just how would they survive even a week?


End file.
